A puncture repair device is known for use upon puncture of a tire, in which compressed air generated by a compressor is used to pour puncture repair liquid into a cavity of the punctured tire, serving to fill a puncture hole and additionally fill the tire with air to a predetermined internal pressure (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-145076A). Mounting such a puncture repair device in a vehicle eliminates the need to mount a spare tire in the vehicle, which can achieve resource saving and reduce the vehicle weight. As a further merit, the space provided in the vehicle for mounting the spare tire is made available for other purposes.
However, the puncture repair device may be used in low-air-temperature environments (e.g., at −40° C.). In such an environment, the low temperature causes the viscosity of the puncture repair liquid to increase. Accordingly, in low-air-temperature environments, it may take a long time to pour the puncture repair liquid into the tire, and thus to repair the punctured tire in comparison to a room temperature environment (e.g. at 20° C.).